Angels
by allusia16
Summary: the movie gave me the idea this is my first story hope yall enjoy...Allusia is the angel with out emotion and one of gods favored angels but what happens when one of her friends falls to earth of a broken heart and another angel is paired as her mate?


_Angels- Part 1_

_He is our father and he loves us all equally. Heaven was a blissful place. It was always beautiful. I was the angel without fear. I am Allusia a submissive angel yet I was an archangel. There are two types of angels in rank and in living. In living there are submissive angels, angels who do not fight and live a normal life and soldiers who guard heaven protecting everyone in our father's kingdom. I was a submissive. In rank there were archangels and just angels but there was no difference in the two ranks._

_I stood in my home which was connected to many other homes. The sun was now up. My grey wings fluttered a little as it would be time to start the day. I wrapped myself in a silk wrap and skirt that matched my hour glass figure. I knew my day would be busy because father had asked me to decorate his temple of which he watched all of heaven and so I took on the responsibility of doing this job alone. It would take a while to decorate the temple so I didn't want to take the time from any other angel's day. My long black curls swayed to my lower back and I pinned it up a little. _

_I jumped out my window and took to the sky. The wind was nice against my ebony skin. I was on my way to the temple now to see what I could add onto it. Oh yes decorating meant building and even though that was a man's job I took no offense to the whispers I got from the other angels about me not being able to handle such a task. As I came across the temple I flew down and landed softly on the grass. I looked around to see angels walking around and flying around. I saw the training field where all the soldiers training. Three of my friends were soldier archangels there. First there was Michael, the right hand of god. He was very wise and a strong fighter but not as strong as Gabriel, father's commander of his armies and the dogs of heaven. He was competitive and believed in being superior and victorious. Last was Juliet who I didn't see on the training grounds._

_I knew Gabriel would punish her for not attending but I knew where she would be, at the edge of heaven watching the humans._

"_Allusia." a stern voice stopped me in my tracks and I turn to see Gabriel walking towards me with a hard facial expression. He wore grey and silver armor. His hair was onyx black and short. His grey wings folded as he approached me._

"_Commander Gabriel." I said acknowledging his presence. He nodded as he stopped in front of me._

"_Where is Juliet?" he asked his tone clearly showing his anger. Juliet was my friend and I didn't want to get her in trouble. I shrugged._

"_I'm sorry commander but I do not know." I lied. His grey eyes hardened on me._

"_I do not tolerate liars Allusia." he said sternly. I sighed._

"_I did not know it is not my job to keep up with your soldiers." I said. His chest inflated a little and he didn't like it when any angel tested his authority. The worst part was since he was commander he commanded everyone soldier or not._

"_Find her. That's an order." he stated and walked back towards Michael who saw me and smiled at me. I smiled but only a little as I flew off the ground towards the edges of heaven where the clouds rested. When I arrived there I saw Juliet in her armor starring down at earth. I landed behind her and watched her for a moment. Since she was the angel of emotion I knew she could sense that I was annoyed._

"_I know. I should be training." she answered._

"_You watch the humans as if you want to live like them." I said not bothering to tell her Gabriel was looking for her. She nodded her long braid swaying over her behind._

"_You forget I was once one of them." she said softly. Juliet died in a car accident two years ago. She was a fighter so she was put in God's army. I shook my head._

"_I have not forgotten. You are my sister, how could I ever forget the day you came through the gates of heaven? You were so scarred and confused but soon all was brought to your attention and you understood there is nothing stronger then father's love." I reminded her. She nodded and looked at me now. She had crystal blue eyes and two small bangs hanging down her face._

"_Commander Gabriel sent you did he not?" she asked. I nodded._

"_Yes and I have other duties to full fill to father. So I must go please do not give Gabriel a reason to punish you any further then needed." I said. She may have been a good fighter but she was also thick headed. She smirked._

"_No promises." she answered. I only shook my head and flew off. She'd have to learn someday that Gabriel wasn't the angel to mess with and get away without consequence. I flew back to the temple and landed on the roof looking at what I can do to it. It would need color and a few plants from the forest._

_A small flute was playing with other instruments. I looked down to see children playing and laughing. I smiled lovingly at them then jumped down in front of the temples opening where there was a huge fountain. Little water was coming out from the hole in the middle of the fountain._

_I decided to pick up a clay vase and go into the forest to gather and water. I looked at the training ground to see Gabriel scolding Juliet and Michael watching the two while he threw a spear into the air with a powerful thrust. Since I knew they would need water soon and the fountain didn't need much water I thought of getting water for them. I flew into the forest and looked for the lake of pureness. I lifted my head to smell the water and the scent of another angel. I ventured on and could hear a harp playing. Only one angel could play the harp that good._

_I found the lake of pureness and knelt on one knee and dipped my vase into the water a waiting for the angel to notice me. The music stopped and I smirked._

"_Hello…Raphael." I greeted and looked up at the angel with red wings. He was the only angel that didn't have grey wings. His hair was crimson red and curly and he had brown eyes and on his lap was a small harp yet from afar it would sound louder. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Allusia." he responded. Like me, he was a submissive angel. He smiled and lifted his self off the rock he was perched on and walked towards me setting his harp down._

"_A pleasure seeing you today." he said then reached out for my vase. "Here let me take this for you I'll carry it for you." I could only smile._

"_You're too kind Raphael. I shall carry your harp as we walk and talk." I said kindly and went to his harp and picked it up then the two of us started walking._

"_So still trying to keep father temple as beautiful as ever I see." he said. I chuckled._

"_Of course I am going to add more houses so I have to get a lot of stone." I told. He looked at me with a sympathizing look._

"_Let me help you I could be a big help." he begged. I smirked._

"_It is fine my angelic friend. I like the work. It takes up a lot of my time." I told him._

"_But I want to help you because I'm…your friend." he said. I know what he wanted to say. Soon to be bond mate. That's what he wants to be my husband, my lover. I didn't want that though. I didn't want anyone right now._

"_Thank you but I have my two hands that's all I need." I told him. He let out an eerie sigh and soon we were at the temple I could see all the angels taking a break._

"_Come Ralph we will give our friends water." I said and he followed me as I pulled him towards Juliet, Michael, and Gabriel. When Juliet saw me she smiled and waved. Raphael and I smiled as we came into view. Michael saw me and smiled._

"_Salutations Allusia, Raphael." he said with a stern nod. We smiled at him._

"_Hello Michael." I said. I looked at Gabriel who looked a little withdrawn and tense for some reason and he stood behind Michael which was something he didn't normally do._

"_We brought you water." Raphael told. Michael and Juliet smiled as he sat the vase down. Michael politely let Juliet drink first._

"_Isn't fetching water a woman's job?" Gabriel suddenly asked. My head snapped up as well as Michaels'. Raphael glared a little bit at the commander but knew not to anger him for Gabriel could easily take him down if he decided to challenge Gabriel. I was highly offended by his comment._

"_A job is a job commander I was simply helping Allusia when I saw her in the forest. I was being polite." he boldly stated. Gabriel leered at Raphael._

"_Polite? Well I hardly doubt being polite was the only thing on the red winged angel's mind." he said sort of viciously. Both Raphael and I stiffened at his words. _

"_Gabriel." Michael said stunned. Juliet held her words for she had been yelled at enough._

_Raphael had never understood why father made him the way he was but Gabriel's words obviously hurt him. He spread his wings and took off into the air. I watched as he left and then glared at Gabriel._

"_How dare you." I said with disgust. Gabriel sighed heavily yet his cool expression stayed._

"_I didn't mean to offend him." he said. Michael looked at him with a confusing stare._

"_You never stoop to such lowness as to calling out someone's weakness." he told. Usually no one was allowed to talk to Gabriel like that but Michael was his best friend so he accepted his words. Gabriel huffed looked away as if not having an excuse for his actions._

_Suddenly a horn was heard. Everyone looked in the same direction of the sound. The horn of war, something dark had reached the gates of heaven._

_To be continued_

_Angels- part 2_

_My eyes could only widen at the sound of the horn. Gabriel turned to his soldiers._

"_To the gates of heaven, Michael, summon the dogs." he commanded sharply. Michael nodded then swiftly took to the sky as well as Juliet and the other soldiers. I watched as she flew away. Strong hands grab me and I'm met with Gabriel's beautiful eyes._

"_Get to safety quickly!" he said his eyes showing so much bravery. I nodded and flew back to my home. Darkness had flooded over the sky and I took refuge in my home. I looked out the window to see the dogs of heaven filling the skies. I sighed and knew all would be well._

"_Help, help me please." I heard someone beg. I looked down on dark roads to see an angel limping against the wall. His wings were torn and he looked scared. He must've been hurt by a demon. Since fear wasn't inside me I didn't think about my choice when I jumped from my window and glided down in front of the angel. I didn't know who this angel was for he had his head down which worried me because I knew every angel in heaven._

"_Where were you hurt?" I asked with a bit of edge. The angel was still and it lifted its head and I gasped to see bright red eyes and a low hiss escaped his lips. I backed away. I had been tricked out of hiding by a demon._

"_An angel without fear, you could be useful as a demon." he said. His voice was low and demonic. Suddenly he charged and tackled me to the ground. I let out a loud grunt as I felt him try and hold my arms down. His sharp fangs came into view. I couldn't let him bite me or get his blood on me for a demons blood was highly poisonous and a bite from their fangs had venom that could turn the purest angel into a demon if not cured in time. I kept struggling as much as I could and I felt my silk wrap rip and I let out a harsh scream for my body was exposed. I wasn't afraid but I had to get him off somehow. The demon only smirked and opened his mouth wide then suddenly I hear a loud yell and the demon was thrown off of me. _

_I quickly sat up and looked to see Raphael with a sword in his hand. I moaned in pain as I looked to see my right wing was broken. I heard a growl as I looked to see the demon and Raphael fighting. The demons wings looked like fire as he clashed swords with Raphael. He was not a soldier but he fought like one. He then thrust his sword into the demons chest and then pulled up slicing the demon in half. He was dead and Raphael was at my side. He picked me up._

"_Are you hurt?" he asked frantically. I sighed._

"_I just have a broken wing." I said. He swept me off my feet and I covered my exposed chest._

"_I'll take you to the medical house." he said and flew off. I nodded and buried my face in his chest. Raphael the red archangel who was not a soldier saved me as if her were one. He was a submissive like me and a lot of angels thought we'd be perfect for each other. My mind went blank and I passed out._

_Moments later I awoke to the sight of Juliet. I moaned lightly._

"_Juliet?" I asked. She smiled down at me._

"_Hey you're alright." she said with relief. Her armor was still on and I remembered the battle. I was now alert._

"_The battle, what happened? Is Michael and Gabriel okay?" I questioned. She placed her hand lightly on my chest and I was now wearing a night gown._

"_They are fine." she said. I sighed with relief and looked out the window to see the sun was up. I guess I had slept the night. The door opened to Michael who was also in his armor. He smiled._

"_Good you're alright." he said. I nodded._

"_What had happened?" I asked sitting up and looking at my wing to see it was fine._

"_Some demons had surprised us with an attack at the gates but we held them back and were victorious." he said proudly. I smiled. _

"_Good." I said. They both smiled then both their smiles faded._

"_What happened to you though Allusia? I come to your home and you are not there. I get word that you were injured and Raphael had saved you." Juliet reminded with a worried tone. I sighed remembering my reckless actions._

"_Nothing that's worth talking about, Juliet" I answered. The two were prepared to leave it alone but not another._

"_What happened?" a growling voice repeated Juliet's question. The three of us looked in the corner to see Gabriel standing in the corner with his arms crossing and his eyes filled with anger. I looked at him then looked away. Gabriel didn't like this. "Leave us." He commanded. Juliet sighed and smiled at me before leaving. Michael gave his brother a look that Gabriel ignored as he left._

"_Raphael told me what had happened." he said. I looked at him with a slight glare._

"_He told you or did you command him to tell you?" I asked. He walked closer towards me so I could see him better._

"_Your lack of thinking nearly cost you your life. What were you doing out of your home anyways?" he asked. I sneered._

"_How did a demon manage to get so far into heaven that he could harm me or someone else for that matter?" I snapped. He looked at me harshly and for a change I leaned back. His eyes softened and he sighed._

"_If I had known then I would've been there to save you rather then Raphael be there." he said saying Raphael's name with slight disgust. I looked at him._

"_I know you would've. You're one of my closest friends along with Juliet and Michael. I guess I was too concerned about an angel's well being that I didn't think. I am the angel without fear I guess my status got the better of me. " I stated which made him smile._

"_You did what a soldier in our father's army would do." he said. I sighed and nodded._

"_Well my wings have healed and I must go." I said and started walking towards the door._

"_You know the time of bonding is soon to come." Gabriel suddenly said. My eyes nearly widened. I knew it was coming but why would Gabriel, the commander of fathers army remind me?_

_I looked at him with an innocent smile._

"_Yes commander I am aware." I said. He nodded._

"_Well I should be off. The troops need more practice on their formations." he said. I nodded and he did the same and flew out the window with swiftness that I had never seen before. I decided to walk instead of fly to the temple. I had a lot to think about._

_The time of bonding was indeed near. All the non submissive angels and archangels had a mark which would appear on their mate which would be on a submissive angel or archangel. If it was that angels time then a mark would appear on their shoulder which belong to the other dominant angel or archangel. I sighed in relief. Raphael and I would not be paired even though the mark belonged to male dominant archangels and angels. Soon I will find out if it's my time. Father created us in pairs. It was just our job to find our mates._

_As I walked into the grassy fields I felt the presence of Raphael. I turned to see him wearing armor. My eyes widened as I observed him. His hair was braided and in his sheath was a sword. I smiled at him._

"_Raphael what's happened?" I asked happily. He smiled._

"_After I had saved you last night father has promoted me to soldier and archangel." he said. I smiled and hugged him._

_He embraced me back._

"_Congratulations and thank you for saving me." I said. He smiled and stroked my cheek._

"_I'm always here for you." he said softly. I continued smiling but inwardly I was nervous. If he was a soldier then that meant I could bare his mark during the time of bonding._

"_Well why aren't you with the other soldiers? Gabriel doesn't like his soldiers late for training." I told him a little flatly. He nodded._

"_I just got promoted today and was hoping you'd watch me train today." he said. I was flattered and since I didn't have to work on father's temple until I was ready I found no reason to say no. I nodded._

"_Of course Raphael I would love to." I answered. He extended his arm to me and I chuckled and wrapped my arm around it and we headed towards the training field._

_To be continued_

_Angels- 3_

_When we got to the field we went over to Michael. He saw us and smiled then flexed an eyebrow at our arms._

"_Raphael welcome father has told me about your promotion. We are honored to have you with us." he said respectfully. Raphael nodded._

"_Thank you Michael." he said. I smiled happy that he was getting along with one of my guy friends._

"_Allusia." we turned to see Juliet coming our way with a smooth smile and a spear in her hand. I smiled at her._

"_Juliet. Raphael has been promoted to the archangel rank and a soldier rank." I said happily. Michael seemed to smile more when Juliet came over. She smiled as well._

"_That's great I'm sure you'll kill many demons. Father has chosen well to promote you." she said looking at Raphael. He nodded._

"_Thank you, Juliet." he told. Michael's smile faded and we looked to see Gabriel marching towards us._

"_What is going on here why have you two stopped practicing?" he asked in a powerful tone. The two angels stepped aside to see us and when he saw Raphael's armor he tensed up but kept a cool face on._

"_Oh yes. Father told me you'd be joining my army." he said his voice full of distain. Raphael nodded with respect._

"_It will be a great honor to serve under you commander Gabriel." he said but I could tell he didn't want to say what he said. I smiled at him and Gabriel caught this and looked at Raphael._

"_We shall see. Juliet, show him the front line formation." he commanded. Juliet nodded._

"_This way." she told and started walking back to the field. Raphael followed. Michael looked at Gabriel._

"_Brother I have something I need to speak to Allusia about. May I have a few minutes please?" Michael asked with his hands behind his back. Gabriel looked at him with slight suspicion and I was a little curious as well. Gabriel nodded._

"_You have ten minutes Michael." he said looking at me before marching back to his troops. I looked at Michael and he placed his hand on my back and turned us away from the field and started walking towards a hill so we could still be seen but not heard. I looked at Michael with kind eyes._

"_What is it Michael?" I asked not wanting to avoid the main subject with another conversation. He smiled a little and nodded._

"_As you know the time of bonding will be here in two days." he started. I nodded not really wanting to think about it._

"_What about it?" I asked. He looked worried and then he looked at the field and back at me._

"_I am worried about the four of us. Father is worried for us." he said softly. Now I grew concern. If father was worried about us then I was at full attention._

"_What does he worry about?" I asked leaning towards him a little. He sighed running his hand through his very short blonde hair._

"_He thinks there will be mischief between the four of us." he announced. I was confused and didn't bother to hide it but then I realized something._

"_Who is to be bound to whom?" I asked a little more interested now. Michael shook his head slowly looking down in thought then at me._

"_No one will know until two days have passed but I am a little worried." he said. Michael was a strong angel so it concerned me when he stated that he was worried._

"_Will something bad happen once we are bonded with our mates?" I asked in a hushed tone. He now smiled and shook his head._

"_No that is not what I was worried about. Forgive me for I didn't mean to exaggerate my statement. I meant that a certain woman might not be my wife." he said with a pained tone. My eyes scanned the field quickly to see Juliet sparing with Raphael then it sort of came together. She had been seen with Uriel for many days. I looked back at him._

"_Have faith Michael. Trust that the mark that she receives, if it is her time, that the mark leads her to you." I said smiling. He smiled and straightened back up._

"_You are right I should just wait and see what happens in two days. Thank you so very much my sister." he said and hugged me. "Say nothing to Gabriel and Juliet." he whispered. I nodded and hugged him back._

"_Okay." I answered._

"_Michael!" I hear Gabriel yell out to him. We release each other and he flies off. Later that day the sun was starting to set and I was on a home's roof building it for any new angel that had came through the gates of heaven. I was hammering away lost in my own world of creation when I feel the scent of Gabriel approaching. I lifted my head and stood up and turned to see him landing slowly on the part of the roof which was done and could hold both our weight. His face showed concern and…annoyance? All this was hidden by his mask of no emotion._

"_Gabriel."I started acknowledging him. "I assume training his over today." He nodded placing is hands behind his back._

"_Yes it is. What were you and Michael discussing earlier? He looked concern about something and I wish to know what concerns my brother if there is a problem." he said tilting his head down a little. A poor excuse to use my brother as an excuse to be nosy. I ran my fingers through my curls and shrugged._

"_He was just worried about the time of bonding. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." I said and bent back down and continued to hammer away at the house. I must have been hammering pretty loudly because I didn't hear him walk behind me and snatch the hammer away from me. I stared at him with rage as I stood up._

"_I'm not done speaking to you." he said menacingly. I crossed my arms in frustration._

"_I heard the word "father" was mentioned in your conversation. Is father worried about something?" he asked and his tone demanded an answer. My chest puffed out a little._

"_No." I said._

"_Don't lie to me Allusia!" he yelled and threw my hammer down on the roof so hard that it went through it. My eyes widened with anger and I pushed Gabriel. Now Gabriel was bigger and stronger than me so I was surprised to see that he had stumbled back a little and for a second my eyes widened for I had pushed the commander of my beloved fathers army._

_Gabriel looked at me with an evil stare but there was more to his stare. Something was hidden behind it. He didn't have his mace so I know he wouldn't try and use it on me. What was I thinking, he would never hurt me. He surprised me by lunging for me but I quickly jumped off the house and took to the sky. I looked down to see him right under me coming after me. I wandered what he was going to do once he caught me. Gabriel was the perfect archangel under god and right beside Michael. His speed along with his strength was heightened._

_I pushed my wings to take me faster and I looked down to see I was now over nothing but grass and I knew I couldn't fly to my home because it was in the opposite direction. A firm hand grabs my ankle and I yelp as I'm pulled back and my wings are folded down to my side as strong arms wrap around me and I'm sent to the ground and now I'm rolling rapidly on the on the soft grass but Gabriel doesn't release me until our rolling slowed and we finally came to a stop. I wasn't hurt and neither was he as he rested on top of me. His face red with anger but he didn't say anything and neither did I. We were both panting in sync with each other and through my anger of him hurling me to the ground and me pushing him and pricking his tough ego I started to chuckle which soon turned into a laugh. Gabriel was confused by my sudden action but started to laugh to and I didn't even know that he could laugh._

_He remained on top of me as we kept laughing. After seconds of that he got off me and folded his wings down and I sat up and looked at him with slight confusement. He picked up on this and tilted his head slightly._

"_What troubles you?" he asked his grey eyes searched my brown eyes. I sighed happily._

"_You're always so serious as if being a commander is your only way of life." I said. He looked confused himself._

"_Being a commander is my way of life." he stated his cool mask starting to come back. I shook my head._

"_Not just a second ago. You were laughing and everything. Your eyes seem to brighten when you laugh." I told. He smirked and leaned towards me._

"_You stare at my eyes?" he asked. I sneer lightly and shrug._

"_It's not hard to miss. When you command and train fathers army you have cold hard eyes but when you're smiling they brighten." I informed. He nodded and looked down for a second as if thinking of his next choice of words._

"_Maybe it is the effect you have on me." he said and looked back at me. I was a little stunned by his words. He was one of my closest friends and I wasn't expecting his answer to be that. I smiled a little. _

"_What effect could I ever have on you Gabriel?" I asked not really expecting an answer but I got one. His cool mask returned but his eyes stayed warm._

"_Your effect is more like a drug. You work all day and you're always happy. A passion of fire burns in your eyes and you weren't afraid to assert yourself when you shoved me. Any other angel would have been limping to the medical house. The drug soon turns into an urge that is deep inside me and I try to hide it by keeping my mind only on my mission to protect the angels and fight the demons to please father but your face always comes into my head._

_When the angels had attacked yesterday and I was at war with them I only thought about you and I had to use every fiber of my being to cast your face away so I could lead my army to victory and once we had won you instantly came back to me and when Juliet said that you were injured I blamed myself for not thinking of your mere safety. And that is the effect you have on me. You being an effect on me turns into a drug and every time I think of you the drug soon turns into an urge that I know soon one day I won't be able to control." _

_He was closer to me than ever before. His forehead was almost pressed against my own and I my heart clenched as I knew what he wanted to do. I sighed and looked away._

"_This would be a love that may never be if we aren't meant to be paired."I said sadly. He sighed and I could feel his hot breath against my cheek._

"_Two days we will find out." he said then suddenly moved the left side of his breast plate down revealing his shoulder blade to me. I looked to see an X engraved into him._

"_This is what will show up on you if you are meant to be mine." he said then recovered himself. I nodded and he took my hands and lifted both of us. "I must go it will be dark soon and I must prepare to patrol the area. Would you like me to see you home?" he asked. I smiled and nodded and we flew home together. When I was at my door I looked at him to see him standing so still, back to being a commander again. I nodded at him._

"_Good night." I said. He nodded with a small smile._

"_Good night Allusia." he said then marched down the hall. I went inside and bathed then went to bed. Night flushed over and my mind was filled with questions. What if Gabriel was my mate, what if he wasn't? What if was someone else's mate? What if I was Raphael's mate?_

_My thoughts were disturbed when a knock was sounded at my door. I curiously got up and opened the door to see Uriel standing there at attention. His armor shinned in the moon light._

"_Uriel what is it?" I asked. He only stared at me for the briefest moment._

"_Father requests you." he told. _

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 4_

_My whole body tensed now and I was quite nervous but I know I shouldn't be because I did nothing wrong. I nodded._

"_Let me get dressed." I told. He nodded._

"_I am to escort you down so be quick." he told. I nodded and closed my door and took off my silk robe. I put on a white dress that was see through of my legs and put a veil over my head but it still showed my curls and my wings were folded lightly against my back and I reopened the door and Uriel nodded and moved out of the way so I could walk in front of him. I did so and walked quietly down the hall. Soldiers were everywhere just against the wall like statues. I could hear Uriel's footsteps behind me._

_We arrived back at the temples door which led to his throne room two soldiers opened the door for me and I began to step in. Uriel did not follow me this time. As I walked in I saw lamp lit with fire and on his thrown sat my father the man who created me and my brothers and sisters._

_His robes were as white as the snow that fell on earth. His beard and hair was white also and his eyes were a beautiful blue. I was on one knee._

"_Father." I said softly and politely staring at the ground._

"_Rise my daughter." he commands and I get up gracefully and I stare at him and he has a smile on his face, a warm smile that I always want to see on his face when he looks at me. Never would I wish to see him angry or upset. _

"_How are you my fearless daughter?" he asked in a low tone. I looked at him with a smile._

"_Fine father." I responded with the up most respect. He nodded._

"_The time of bonding is close as you may know." he said. I nodded._

"_Yes father." I answered. He nodded yet again._

"_Michael has told you about my worry for you and my daughter and other sons." he stated. I wasn't sure of what to say now. Was Michael not allowed to tell me of fathers worry?_

"_He mentioned it." was all I could answer looking down at the ground again._

"_Look at me my child you need not be afraid." Father spoke. I met his eyes again and his smile remained. "I want you to make the right choices for tough decisions will come your way in due time after you bonding is sealed."_

_I nodded and was a little confused but I didn't show it._

"_I understand father." I said. He nodded again._

"_Go rest my child." he instructed. I nodded._

"_Good night father." I said and walked out of temple. I was very confused and the soldiers that I passed saw this and wandered what father and I had talked about. So I would be sealed? With whom, I wandered. I couldn't rest now. I walked down the silent streets looking at the bright moon. My bare feet were getting dirty but I didn't really care at this point._

"_Allusia." a voice said softly as to not scare me. I stopped and looked to see Raphael walking towards me. I smiled as he stood in front of me._

"_Raphael." I said happy to see him. He smiled but it disappeared with small hints of concern._

"_You should not be out here so late. You know this." he scolded lightly. I nodded._

"_Father had spoken to me and said something to me that confused me. I was just taking a walk to think. " I said. Raphael slightly shifted._

"_Well let me walk you home so you can think there." he said. I smiled for he was always looking out for me. Before I could answer a flapping noise was heard and Juliet was there._

"_Allusia, Raphael? What are you doing away from your post?" she asked Raphael. Before he could answer Michael flew down._

"_Why are you two not at your posts?" he asked in a bold yet polite tone. I knew that if my two friends were here then Gabriel wasn't too far behind._

"_Raphael was not as his post. I knew Gabriel would scold him if he was not where he should be so I went to look for him." Juliet responded. Michael nodded at her then looked at Raphael with hard eyes._

"_Please tell me you didn't leave your post to be with Allusia, Raphael." he said. Raphael shook his head highly offended and I did the same._

"_Of course not. I saw her walking alone and came down to ask her why she was out." he said defending himself. I nodded._

"_It's true." I answered. Michael gave me curious eyes and I knew he was going to ask me why but didn't get the chance because Gabriel arrived. He looked furiously at his soldiers._

"_Why have you three left your posts without permission?" he asked. Michael raised his hands defensively. _

"_Forgive us, brother, but there seems to be a big misunderstanding. Juliet left her post to check on Raphael and I left my post to check on her." he told. Gabriel's eyes turned on Raphael with pure hatred but Raphael didn't seem to care and when Gabriel saw me his hidden rage flared._

"_Why did you leave your post, Raphael?" he asked as civil as possible. Raphael lifted his head a little._

"_I found Allusia walking out here alone so I offered to walk her home. I didn't mean to leave my post without permission commander." he said. Gabriel looked at me then back at him then turned to Michael and Juliet._

"_Get back to your posts now." he commanded. The two nodded and flew off. Raphael looked at me and slowly took my hand._

"_Come Allusia I will walk you home." he said with a small smile. Then before I could even blink I was grabbed and placed behind Gabriel._

"_I will take her home. Return to your post." he commanded firmly, but Raphael didn't move._

"_With all due respect commander I offered to take Allusia home and that's what I plan to do." he said with an edgy tone. Gabriel's eyes darkened and he pulled out his mace and his wings started to stretch out._

"_You dare challenge and defy me?" he asked with rage in his voice. Raphael flexed his shoulders and slowly pulled out his sword. My eyes widened and even though I wanted to be afraid I couldn't be. My heart wouldn't let me._

"_Gabriel, Raphael please do not do this." I begged softly. The two didn't answer me they just stared at each other with hard glares awaiting for the other to move. Gabriel dashed forwards and with a loud yell he had his mace high in the air and was coming down on Raphael but he held up his sword and blocked his attack and Gabriel punched him in the face sending my red angel friend stumbling back. Gabriel came back a swing of his mace but Raphael barely dodged it. He swung his sword at Gabriel neck but he jumped back then tackled him to the ground punching him in the face. Raphael tried to push him off but it was no use. Gabriel was too strong. He kept punching at Raphael and blood was flying everywhere and even though Raphael could heal himself I could tell he was in pain._

"_Gabriel stop!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. He was so wrapped up in hate and rage that he could hear nothing. Then a loud burst of lightning and thunder stopped everything. Gabriel looked up and so did I. Father was furious. _

_To be continued_

_Angels- part 5_

_It rained that night. Father had forgiven Gabriel for his harsh attack on Raphael but he was heavily scolded by him as well. I lied on my bed with tears streaming down my face for what happened. Why did this happen? As much as I wanted to hate Gabriel and be angry with him I couldn't. I wanted to hate him forever but my heart told me not to. I sighed. Guess it was because I was too much in love with him not to be._

_The next day the soldiers did not train because they were preparing for the time of bonding. The skies would go pretty blue and auroras filled the skies and we would fly in the sky looking for our mates. Music would sound through the air and it was magical. It was truly magical. I was walking in a cinnamon brown skirt that wrapped around my chest as well. My hair was flowing behind me and I watched as the single angel and archangels prepared. Women were making clothes and the men were making grape wine. Tonight there would be a celebration. Then tomorrow night the time of bonding will begin. _

_Everyone said 'hello' to me and 'good morning' as well._

"_Allusia!" I heard Juliet yell from behind me. I turned and saw her coming at me. She was in a silver dress and her hair was glimmering. I smiled as she approached me._

"_Don't you look heavenly today?" I said and continued walking. She smiled._

"_Many thanks Allusia. I am just very excited about tomorrows bonding. I hope it is both our time." she said hopefully. I smiled._

"_Same here." I answered. Her smile faded slightly._

"_I heard what had happened yesterday between Gabriel and Raphael. How are you?" I she asked. I sighed._

"_I'm fine. I can't be mad at him because I…" I trailed off._

"_Love him?" she asked. I nodded then looked at her._

"_And you do you have someone you hope to bond with?" I asked changing the attention from me to her. She tensed a little and pulled me aside off the street and still held my arm but softly._

"_There is." she answered. I leaned a little because it looked as if she was going to tell me a secret. "I have been watching him for a while and we both know him very well." I flexed an eyebrow._

"_Uriel?" I asked. She leaned back confused._

"_No it's Michael. But I am nervous that we will not be paired together." she explained. I nodded because I understood what she meant._

"_I understand for I too am worried that Gabriel and I will not be paired together." I said with a weak smile showing her that she is not alone. She nodded then she looked curiously at me._

"_What did you and Michael speak about two days ago, he looked worried." she said. She was just as curious as Gabriel. I shook my head._

"_We just spoke about father that was all." I answered. I couldn't tell her what Michael had told me. It was impossible. I'd be betraying Gabriel's trust. I could she knew I was holding back information but she didn't question me any further. She nodded._

"_Alright then I must go I have to meet Michael for a walk in the forest." she said a smile gracing her lips. I smiled back._

"_Have fun." I said and with that said she flew off. I watched her disappear into the clouds._

"_Allusia." A low voice called. I looked to see Raphael and pity formed in my eyes. I came over to him and worry. Even though he looked perfectly fine I was still held his shoulders._

"_Raphael, are you all right?" I asked. He nodded with a smile._

"_I am fine no need to worry." he said softly. I looked down with sadness._

"_I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I said. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face connecting my eyes with his and he still smiled._

"_I would get in a million fights for you Allusia." he said seriously. I was shocked a little. I smiled and took his hand in mine._

"_You are truly a great friend Raphael one that I will always treasure in friendship. I must go I have to see if father needs anything he needs me to work on in the temple." I said. He nodded then kissed me on my forehead._

_The celebration was also another way to find a mate before the time of bonding. I flew to the doors of the temple and they were opened for me by two soldiers. I smiled my thanks and went inside. A few soldiers who already had mates stood on guard and at night the dogs of heaven would watch over the gates of heaven for today and tomorrow._

_I walked down the halls. I decided not to bother father and look for anything that needed to be done myself. As I walked I heard men talking. I saw that I was coming towards the commander room where Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel and another higher rank archangel would speak of ways to make father's army stronger. The doors were open so I could hear Gabriel voice. I didn't want to bother him so I made my goal to walk straight pass the open door. On the other side of the hall coming towards me was Michael. _

_He smiled as he approached me._

"_Good morning Allusia." he said and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gabriel look over at us. I smiled and nodded at Michael._

"_Hello Michael." I responded. He nodded as he passed me and I returned it as I decided to go to the art room where the best art was created. I went inside and started staring at all the amazing paintings, sculptures, and other antiques. I started to slowly walk so I could take everything in._

"_I didn't think you'd want to be anywhere near me after what had happened last night." I hear him say. I don't bother to look at him because I'm looking at a statue. His footsteps clang against the ground and I can tell that he's getting closer._

"_Father has taught me to forgive." I answer sort of in a monotone. I sense him nod._

"_I still wish to apologize." he told. I nodded still observing the painting._

"_I accept your apology." I said._

"_Allusia please look at me." he begged in a stern tone. I wince a little._

"_You're commanding me?" I asked needing to be sure if he truly wants to treat me like one of his soldiers._

"_I'm begging you." he stated. I wanted to resist but I cannot resist him. I slowly looked at him to see how close he is to me. His eyes were filled with sadness, an emotion I never saw in his eyes but when he saw me the sadness went away._

"_Will you be attending tonight's celebration?" he asked in an airy tone and he placed his arms behind his back. An idea hit me and I couldn't help but smirk._

"_No I do not think I'll be attending." I said. Gabriel's whole body shifted and his eyes widened with anger._

"_What?" he asked loudly and aggressively. I shrugged casually._

"_I do not have time for it I have many houses to work on tonight." I answered and started to move but Gabriel grabbed my arm and turned me back to him._

"_Clearly you have not accepted my apology. You have all of eternity to work on the houses." he explained searching my eyes. I sighed._

"_Then maybe it's because I just do not wish to attend." I stated. He looked hurt now._

"_Your friends will be upset." he said as if trying to lure me in to going to the celebration. I nodded._

"_Well then you can tell Juliet and Michael that I just didn't want to go." I told. He groaned._

"_Allusia you must go. I need you to go." he said. My little joke had gone too far and was clearly taking an effect on him._

"_Gabriel I was joking of course I'm going." I said. Gabriel looked at me angrily now as he backed away from me._

"_Your trick was not amusing." he growled. I crossed my arms._

"_My joke only showed the soft side in you. Something you obviously hate showing me." I said and pushed past him and I left the temple. _

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 6_

_Was this how it was going to be with me and him? Were we always going to argue? I had finished four houses to pass the time. I looked at the sky too see the celebration was near. I returned home and bathed in hot water that took all my stress away._

_I got out and looked in my closet for something to wear. I took out a silk silvers and blue wrap like dress and started to put it on. My wings closed so I could slide the dress on and one it was one they fluttered open again. A soft knock on my door made me look up. I wandered if it was Raphael wanting to escort me to the fields where the celebration was held. I went to the door and opened it to see it was Juliet in a bright silver dress. Her hair was pulled back and braided in tiny braids._

"_Hello Allusia, you look beautiful." she commented. I couldn't help but smile and look down then back up._

"_Many thanks and you as well, Juliet." I replied. She blushed._

"_I thought I would stop by to ask if you if you wanted to go to the celebration together and…meet Michael and Gabriel there." she asked hesitating on the last part. I thought about it for a second then nodded._

"_I guess it will be alright." I answered in a soft tone. She nodded then looked at my hair and smiled._

"_Let me do your hair." she suggested. I smiled and opened the door wider to let her in. She nodded her thanks and stepped inside. I closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. She sat behind me and started stroking my hair._

"_Are braids good?" she asked. I nodded._

"_Yes please." I answered. As she started on my hair I could see the sun was slowly setting._

"_Are you nervous?" I hear Juliet ask. I knew what she meant._

"_Yes. What if we aren't paired with the men we love?" I asked as she braided my hair. I then felt her head rest between my back._

"_I don't know how I would be able to go on not being with the guy I love." I heard her say. I quickly turned my head to her._

"_Father's love can sustain you along with the angel you're with. You have much to live for here." I told her sternly. She sighed._

"_Fathers love will sustain me but he can't love me like a mate can." she said. What she said was true yet I would never say it aloud. _

"_Tomorrow during the time of bonding you will find out who you belong with. Has Michael shown you his mark?" I asked. She nodded._

"_Yes this is why I am nervous. What if I bare someone else's mark? That means someone else will be able to claim me." she said as she turned me back around and continued on my hair._

"_I know what you mean. I mean over the year here the four of us have grown close to each other. The other angels here see each other as mere friends yet I see so much more in you and my brothers." I said._

"_I agree. You and the others were made here and then I came and you helped me see the light of life and I value you three more then I value others and if I'm paired with someone else I would not wish to commit adultery which father will punish me for because I will be caught." she said. I sighed silently. _

"_So much negativity Juliet, you must have faith that love will come through for you." I told._

"_And what if love isn't enough?" she asked and her voice was weak and soft and for once I couldn't answer her. She had finished my hair and it was in beautiful braids and I smiled and looked at her with a heartwarming smile._

"_Thank you." I answered. She smiled._

"_Come on lets go." she answered and got off my bed and headed for my door. I nodded and followed her out of the door. We walked down the hall and out into the lands. The sun was gone and night took over replacing the orange sky with blue beauty. We could hear music playing as we approached the celebration. When we arrived we were greeted by some friends. I went to the table filled with food. Fruits, vegetables, and grape wine. Juliet followed and I picked up a gold cup and a pitcher of grape wine. Juliet grabbed a cup and asked with her eyes if I would pour her some. I smiled and poured me some wine and then poured her some._

"_Good evening girls." The two of us turned to see Michael and Gabriel walking towards us. Juliet smiled as Michael approached her. Gabriel had his cool mask on. They both wore silk pants yet no shirt. Most of the men here didn't hide their chests but Michael and Gabriel looked like they had been carved out of stone. My chest rose a little as did my desires but I kept myself in line._

"_Hello Michael, Gabriel." Juliet replied. Gabriel looked at me and scanned my body slowly and I hid the fact that he was looking at my chest._

"_Good evening boys. Would you like something to drink?" I asked. Michael shook his head politely._

"_No thank you Allusia." he answered then looked at Juliet._

"_Would you like to dance Juliet?" he asked holding his hand out. Juliet smiled and even blushed._

"_I'd be honored." she replied and sat her drink down and took his hand. Michael smiled._

"_The honor is more mine." he said and started to lead my friend towards the other angels. I didn't know if it was a good thing that I was left alone with Gabriel or not but now I wasn't sure what to do so I shifted as if I was going to turn._

"_You're wrong." he suddenly said. I stopped moving and looked at him with curiosity and he moved closer to me. I tensed a little but didn't move as if waiting for him to explain. "I would love to show you my…soft side, but you of all angels should know that I must always be stern and…sometimes cold when needed. I am the commander of fathers army I can only be soft around you and I'm around you when I'm not with the soldiers."_

_I sighed knowing he was right. The commander had to be strong in front of his soldiers. If he was strong then his soldiers will want to be strong just like him and that would be encouragement enough to fight against Lucifer and his fallen angels. I looked at him and I saw the softness in his eyes._

"_I understand." I said. He looked at me intensely looking at both my eyes._

"_Do you?" he asked as if wanting an honest answer. I smiled a little showing him I did but before I could answer the drums started to play. We looked at the dance floor to see the great bonding dance was about to start._

_This was an intense dance that involved a partner. You can't dance alone. Its where you get lost in your own soul and you jump as high as you want letting your wings be your parachute as you land softly then jump back up._

_The angels had already started moving. Gabriel looked at me and his eyes were dull with desire. He held his hand up me and without a second thought I took it and sat my drink down as he quickly led me towards the group. We found a little space of our own and Gabriel wrapped his arms around my waits pulling me to him and I rested my hands on his strong chest and we stared at each other for the longest moment. It was important that we moved together so we could make this special and perfect._

_We slowly bent down and pushed lightly off the ground in sync with one another. Our chests pushed up on each other but we didn't mind. As we were in the air I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt us going down. My braids flew up as we went down. Gabriel's expression was soft and his hands roamed my body as we jumped and I let him. _

_We jumped again and I felt his hand travel over my left breast and my body responded by pressing my entire body softly against his. His forehead was pressed against mine as I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. I could sense he was silently breathing raggedly as he rubbed his fingers down my chest and towards my stomach. I rolled my hips on him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed me against him and now I wanted to touch him. I trailed my hands down his chest feeling his strong chest and soon his tight abs. I hear him moan lightly and we breathe in inhaling each other's scents. We hit the ground again and lifted ourselves back again. He pressed his face into my neck gently smelling me and I inhaled as he spun us around a little. He was so smooth and gentle._

_After the drums died down every one stopped their jumping and landed peacefully on the ground. Gabriel and I kept our foreheads pressed together and we looked at each other fighting the urge to kiss each other or make love as soon as the celebration was over. That wasn't allowed…yet. I slowly pulled back looking at his eyes and he just looked at me as I pulled away._

_I would've stayed for the rest of the celebration but I couldn't. Without word I slipped away from the celebration and was thankful that Gabriel let me go without question._

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 7_

_Morning came and it was very quiet in heaven but that's how it was suppose to be. A few angels would come out to look at the sky. I spent most of the day in my homes area. I would look outside to see the dogs of heaven down at heaven's gate watching in case any demonic entity were to try and attack us on our most weakest day._

"_Remember my words." I hear my fathers' voice in my head. I stopped and looked up to see the sky was fading lightly and the blue was starting to show, barely, but showing. I nodded to myself and spent the rest of the day in my home. I cleaned a little. My feathers ruffled a little. They were so different from a soldier's feathers. A soldier's feathers were soft when they weren't fighting. When they did fight they were very sharp and could cut through anything. If a soldier was ever unarmed then their wings would be able to do damage._

_I sometimes wandered what it would be like if I was a soldier. I shook the thought away. That meant seeing Gabriel's commanding side. I was already trying to bring out the soft side in him and being a soldier wouldn't help my little mission._

_My body ached now for Gabriel's touch and the excitement grew in me. When I was done cleaning I returned to my room and once I opened the door a sharp pain struck my shoulder as if the muscles in my shoulder had suddenly tensed up._

"_Ah." I moaned out and clutched my shoulder. I knew what was happening though. My mark was carving itself into my flesh. I remained silent and let the process finish itself. Once the pain vanished I quickly straightened myself up and rushed to my cleansing room where I had all my baths and looked at my mirror. I removed the strap of my dress out of the way so I could examine my mark and my eyes widened. The X was there just as smooth as the eye can see._

_My mouth dropped a little in aw for I was now Gabriel's. I was his mate, his other half. He had claim to me. I honestly didn't mine being claimed by the messenger of god, his right hand, the one who carried out father's orders._

_A tear slipped down my ebony cheeks and I was very happy now. Now I had to find something to wear. I had to find something with little clothing seeing as it will be taken off._

_Every minute that passed was pain for me for I wanted the sky to go blue already but my pain soon ended when the sky was now blue and aurora's had filled the sky. It was crystal blue outside and it had officially started, the time of bonding._

_I put on a pink silk see through wrap that only went around my chest and a matching long skirt. I looked in the mirror at myself. My hair was wavy and lushes. I smiled to myself and headed towards my window to see the sky already filled with angels. I opened my window and jumped out without thought and flew into the crowd of angels already looking for Gabriel no body spoke during this process. I flew around searching for the man I loved. I accidently bumped into Michael. He looks at me with questioning eyes and I could tell he was hoping I wasn't the one he was meant to be with._

_I smiled and shook my head and he smiled and touched my face before flying off to look for Juliet I assumed. Many male angels and archangels looked for their marks on me but were disappointed. I felt a little worried that I wouldn't find Gabriel and then I saw him and he saw me. Our eyes connected and he flew straight up to me so fast and stopped when our chests almost touched. His eyes scanned my eyes and I could tell he wanted to ask me the big question but I knew he couldn't find the words._

_I could only answer with a smile and a nod. I showed him my shoulder and he looked at it. He slowly touched it, studying it as if were a new weapon created by father himself._

_He slowly rubbed his fingers over it and looked at me once more and I didn't know what to do. A lot of angel women would love to be in my position and I was thankful that he wanted me before I wanted him. He suddenly backed away and I was confused by this. He motioned his head at me to follow him and he started to move through the hoard of angels and I followed. I hoped I wouldn't get lost but an invisible pull helped me follow. We were out of the tornado of angels and I followed after Gabriel silently. I was a few feet away and I didn't bother to ask what was going on because I knew he played by the rules and didn't want to speak. Surprisingly he flew fast and then landed into the forest._

_I flexed an eyebrow in confusion and started to land lightly. My feet touched the grass and I looked around at my surroundings. A beautiful waterfall of glowing water fell into the lake below. Pink and light purple were the glows and I looked up at the sky to see the majestic colors. Then I looked around curiously. Where had Gabriel gone? I was confused but then lightly startled as a hand put itself in mine._

_I smiled and turned and was silently surprised when I saw Gabriel smiling and naked. I couldn't help but look at all of him. Tight muscular legs, tight eight pack and tough looking biceps and he was big down there. He smiled as he pressed his body against mine and just stared down at me for a few seconds. I couldn't help but stare up at him wandering what he was thinking. I had to break this rule. Nothing bad would happen if I did, that much I knew._

"_What are you thinking?" I asked so softly and he didn't even look mad that I spoke. He bit his lip softly._

"_I'm thinking how I will claim you tonight and that no angel will touch you, hold you, or take you like I will." he answered softly against my lips. My breath hitched in my chest and he did what we've wanted to do for days. He kissed me so rough and dominatingly it was like he could taste my soul. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His lips were warm and soft against mine. His arms clutched the wrap around my chest and, no, he didn't take his time to unwrap it. He ripped it off my body and I smiled against his lips. His tongue trailed over my lips asking for entrance and I parted them and let his tongue explore my mouth and I pushed my tongue against him almost fighting for dominance._

_I heard him chuckle as he greedily groped my breast. I moaned a little and ran my fingers through his black hair. He slowly pressed on my body as if trying to get me to bend back. He wanted me to lie down. I did as I was told and he followed me to the ground ripping my skirt in the process so now we were both naked and we parted to breathe. Our eyes connected._

"_You like this?" he breathed. I nodded._

"_Yes Gabriel." I answered in a weak airy tone. He trailed kisses down my jaw line and then my neck and I bit my lip as I felt his mouth around my right nipple sucking lightly trailing his tongue around it. My eyes closed with ecstasy and pleasure. His left hand lightly rubbed against my left breast and my body shook with pleasure and I moaned in almost a begging fashion. His face came back to mine and kissed me lovingly._

_His wings were folded as were mine so they wouldn't get in the way._

"_Gabriel." I begged against his lips telling him I was tired of waiting. He pulled back and stared into my eyes._

"_I love you." he suddenly said. I was almost shocked. Some reason I thought I would be the one to tell him I loved him first but then I knew. I knew I had his heart forever. He had my heart as well; my heart, my body, and my soul and I had his._

"_I love you too." I said in the sweetest tone. His hand trailed between my legs and he lightly spread them apart and placed himself between my legs. As much as any woman, human or celestial, would be afraid of the pain that was to come. I wasn't because I was the angel without fear and I would take all this pain._

"_Are you ready my love? It might hurt." he said as if giving me a chance to back out now. I nodded._

_ "I know. I'm ready." I said softly. He smiled and I felt him slowly push into me. I wince in pain and I cry out a little, but he doesn't stop. He continued to break through me loosening my walls. He kisses my forehead and whispers soft words in my ear telling me it was alright. He gasped a little in silent pleasure. Once he was all the way inside me he stopped and waited, giving me time to adjust. We breathed softly and steadily. He looked into my eyes and wiped away a tear that had slid down my cheeks. As the pain subsided I began to rock slowly against him._

_ He grunted in pleasure and grasped my waist and slowly moved out and with one hard motion, he thrusted back inside causing me to clench his shoulders and moan loudly. He started to thrust harder and faster and I enjoyed it all. Both our voices could be heard through the forest. Gabriel grunted and growled as he thrusted. He pulled my legs up and held my ankles as he thrusted. My body bounced and moved with his thrusts and I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew my release was coming. We could both sense our release was coming so Gabriel pressed his muscular chest on mine and started thrusting faster and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His wings started to stretch as if he didn't have the will power to hold them down any more._

_ "Gabriel!" I yelled._

_ "I know my love," he moaned, "I am close too." He thrusted more, faster and harder, and I thought my eyes would roll to the back of my head but they didn't. They stayed open staring at my husband as he thrusted into me. We let out long moans of pleasure as we released, giving ourselves to each other. Gabriel lifted his head back and yelled his release and his wings spread open in the process. My head fell back and I screamed my release. _

_ We were left to pant slowly and he pulled out of me and lied beside me pulling me to his firm chest and wrapping his wings around our bodies and I sighed happily._

_ "Did you enjoy that?" Gabriel asked his tone hinted of nervousness. I looked at him and kissed him lightly._

_ "I enjoyed every moment of it." I answered happily._

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 8 _

_ I closed my eyes for a split second and felt a huge weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Gabriel's head lodged in my breast but his cheek was pressed against my left breast._

_ "What are you doing?" I asked in a very curious tone. I almost didn't know if I should breathe faster or slower._

_ "Listening to your heart beat. It calls to me." he said in a light tone then I felt him grab my hand and he leaned back and placed my hand on his chest and he looked at me with loving eyes. "And my heart calls to you." I felt how steady his heart beat was and it made my body heat up._

_ "I feel it, the pull." I said looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me swiftly._

_ "I never want that pull to disappear from us. I never want you to stop wanting me." he said truthfully. I smiled._

_ "I never want you to stop loving me." I said. His eyes showed confusion._

_ "I would never stop loving you. Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked. I smiled._

_ "We lived in two different worlds. You were the fearless leader of father's army. Uriel told Michael to watch over me and that's when I met you." I said remembering the time I met him. He smiled._

_ "I didn't think anything of you at first, but as I knew you more things started to change in my heart. I couldn't explain it and at first I was afraid but Michael told me it was nothing to worry about and that I should do what my heart says and now that I did I think I'm going to listen to my heart more." he said softly and touched my cheek._

_ I smiled and just snuggled up to him and he wrapped himself around me tightly._

_ "You are mine as I am yours…forever." he whispered in my ear and I fell asleep with those words in my mind._

_ "Yours." I whispered out. I woke up and the sun was shining as if it were happy. I moved a little to feel something light and fluffy under me. I blinked a few times and lifted my head to see I was on a pillow. I slowly looked around the room to see I was in a room filled with weapons and maps. I lifted my body up to see where I was and that's when last night came to me. I fell asleep and must be in Gabriel's home._

_ It was very masculine in here. The walls were grey and swords in the shape of an X were mounted on the wall above the bed which was big itself. I slowly got up to see I was naked but at the end of the bed was a familiar white nightgown. It was my nightgown._

_ He must've picked it up while I was asleep. I smiled and got up and went to his cleansing room and bathed and then got in the nightgown and flew back to my home. I knew that Gabriel was out patrolling or training the other soldiers. I had other things to do like repair the house that Gabriel damaged before. When I arrived home I got dressed in a green short dress and was back out the door. Before I could go anywhere I was met with Uriel. _

_ "Good morning Uriel." I said politely. He didn't smile but his eyes showed eyes of politeness._

_ "Salutations Allusia, father has told me to tell you that he no longer requests you work on the temple or build anymore of the houses." he said in a straight tone. I flexed an eyebrow._

_ "Does he wish another task of me?" I asked innocently. He shook his head._

_ "No he says you have done enough and needs to enjoy the fruits of heaven." he said. I wasn't shocked but I nodded and with that said Uriel turned but not before I saw the confusion in his eyes. I stopped him quickly by placing my hand on his shoulder._

_ "What worries you Uriel?" I asked my fellow angel. He did not turn to me but he turned his head slightly to me._

_ "I have found my bond mate." he answered in a soft tone. My eyes sparkled but remembered his tone._

_ "But she is not the one you wanted was she?" I asked sadly. He didn't say anything at first._

_ "You are the commander's wife so I cannot lie to you. I didn't expect her to be the one." he said then suddenly took off. I was a little saddened for Uriel. He was good natured and did as he was commanded, but I didn't feel too bad. He would protect whoever his new wife was with his own life. I sighed and took off myself. I didn't know that more there was to do for me._

_ "Live." I hear my father's voice in my head as if answering my thought. I nodded and just glided into the air. When I saw the training grounds I saw the angels were taking a break so I thought I'd go see Juliet and the guys. I landed near the training grounds and it was busy. _

_ Everyone was sparing and practicing with their weapons. I sat with some other angels who seemed to be enjoying the cool breeze. I looked around for Juliet to see she was sparing with Raphael, but something was off about her. Her stance was off. I couldn't help but stand showing how worried I was. Had she not been marked? I looked around for Michael to see him standing with Gabriel, they both were standing away from the field observing everything and they were talking, about what I wandered._

_ I looked back at Raphael and Juliet to see she was crying. I had never seen her cry before. I myself hadn't cried for three thousand years so I didn't exactly know what to feel. Raphael managed to hit her sword out of her grasp and I knew something was very wrong. Her, Michael and Gabriel were the best soldiers I knew. Something was wrong, very wrong._

_ "Juliet stay focus!" I heard Gabriel yell. Michael only looked down in sadness and that's when I knew. Juliet and Michael were not paired. Juliet only looked at them with tears flowing down her cheeks. Gabriel and Michael were both surprised by her actions. She suddenly jumped into the sky and flew off. I bent my legs quickly and followed after her. _

_ She knew I was following her and tried to fly faster but I would not lose her in the air. Finally she landed in an empty field and when I finally landed she growled and tackled me to the ground and I let her. I knew she was angry with me._

_ "I listened to you and this is where it's gotten me!" she yelled. I only stared at her as she looked at my shoulder._

_ "You bare his mark." She said in shock and anger then smacked me across the face her finger nails drawing blood from my cheeks. I winced a little and my face turned due to her assault. I slowly look back at her as my wounds healed and the blood only remained. Juliet's eyes widen at what she had just done and her tears fell on my face. "Allusia I'm so sorry."_

_ She jumped off me and I calmly stood and wiped the blood off my cheek._

_ "It's alright. I could tell you really needed to do that." I said softly. She sighed lightly and sadly. I shook my head._

_ "Were you even paired?" I asked. She looked at me with red puffy eyes and nodded. I nodded knowing this wasn't the time to congratulate her because she wasn't paired with the one she loved. "Who is it?" _

_ She wiped a few tears from her eyes before answering._

_ "Uriel." she answered. My eyes widened. I never thought Juliet and Uriel would be paired which now made me think who Raphael was paired with. I sighed._

_ "Juliet please don't be sad." I said trying to sooth her. She clenched her fists at her side._

_ "Father is punishing us." she said and turned round so now that her back was to me. I shook my head._

_ "My sister, father would never punish you for something you didn't do." I said._

_ "But we did do something Allusia. Michael and I made love that day I told you I was meeting him in the forest." she said. I blinked a few times then shook my head. Angels were allowed to make love enough if they weren't bonded._

_ "Father would not punish you for that and you know this. He loves you both. Maybe there is a reason for the two of you being paired." I suggested. She turned to me with a scowl._

_ "What's the reason for us being paired, two strangers who know nothing about each other?" she said. I sighed._

_ "Does Uriel know that you love Michael?" I asked in a monotone. She nodded._

_ "Yes. Last night when Michael found each other… I saw that he had no mark so I knew this wasn't the year he would be bonded and at first I was happy because I thought that maybe next time we'd be bonded next time, but when I saw the mark on my shoulder belonged to someone else… I thought I had died. The look on Michael's face and his eyes showed such sadness as did mine." More tears fell down her face and I lifted my hands ready to hug her but she shook her head stopping me._

_ "I'm alright." she said bluntly. I sighed and put my hands down. Wings flapping made me turn to see Gabriel, Michael and Uriel flying towards us. Juliet sighed at the sight of Michael and Uriel and looked down. They landed in front of us and Gabriel looked at me with soft eyes but when he saw my cheek which was smeared with blood as well as my palm I used to wipe the blood away his eyes darkened with anger and he looked at Juliet._

_ "What happened?" he asked in a harsh tone. I held my hands up._

_ "Gabriel it's not what you think." he held his hand up and glared at me as if silencing me with his eyes and I could see the furry in them so I stayed quiet. Michael and Uriel showed looks of worry and Michael looked at me as if asking me if I was alright. I gave a short unnoticed nod and he nodded. I looked at Juliet to see how scared she looked. _

_ "There was an accident." she said in a weak tone but Gabriel disregarded it._

_ "That doesn't answer my question now doesn't it?" he asked his voice filled with annoyance. Worried for my friend I decided to speak._

_ "I scratched myself landing." I spoke out. The guys and Juliet looked at me. Juliet looked stunned. Gabriel looked at me and he knew I was lying but I gave him a dangerous look of my own saying that if he doesn't drop this discussion I will show him how upset I could be. He looked taken aback by my stare but didn't show it and he looked at Juliet._

_ "Why did you leave training without permission?" he asked. I was glad I had that much effect on him. Juliet bowed her head respectfully._

_ "I needed to get away and talk to Allusia about the bonding." she answered. Michael seemed to understand this because he finally looked up at her. I had a feeling that Michael told my husband what had happened already. They tell each other everything, Juliet and I tell each other everything. We came to them and they came to us. Gabriel's hard stance lightened as he seemed to understand. He then turned to Michael and Uriel._

_ "You three need to talk this through. I want no more disturbances on my training field." he commanded them. Uriel and Michael looked at each other with eyes of discomfort before nodding at their commander. Gabriel looked at me._

_ "Come." he demanded and started to fly off. I looked at the three with comforting smiles before leaving after Gabriel._

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 10_

_ It was silent as we flew. I couldn't help but think of Michael and Juliet. How would things go for them? Their love is strong and I knew that they would do anything to be together. I just hoped that they wouldn't sin and Juliet commits adultery._

_ "Why was there blood on you Allusia, and I want no lies." Gabriel demanded snapping me from my thoughts. I looked at him. His eyes were locked on mine and the wind blew his hair lightly. I huffed a little._

_ "I'm pretty sure if I tell you then you'll just get angry and try and go back and punish Juliet." I said a matter of fact. Gabriel thought for a second._

_ "If we were still with them when you told me the truth I would've punished her but I am calm now so please answer me." he plead. I looked down on the fields of heaven then up at him._

_ "She smacked me out of anger, but I let her. She was upset and needed something to assault." I said. For a second Gabriel stiffened but soon eased up._

_ "You shouldn't have been that person she assaulted." he said. I nodded._

_ "Yes but I know why she did it." I commented. Soon we landed in the forest and were facing at each other. "She didn't get to be with the man she loved Gabriel. She was upset that I did."_

_ Gabriel nodded._

_ "Father obviously wanted her and Uriel to be together. Juliet shouldn't complain if it was father's decision and neither should Michael." he said in a scolding tone. I placed my hands on my hips and made a challenging stance._

_ "So you're saying they should just let each other go, is that what you would've done if we were not bonded? Would you be happy with letting me go if I was to be placed with Raphael?" I questioned. He tensed greatly and took a step towards me._

_ "He would never have you. I wouldn't allow it whether we were paired or not." he said threatening. I moved up to him._

_ "So how do you think they feel?" I asked. Gabriel sighed._

_ "Its father's will and we nor they have a right to question him." he said rather calmly as if he's ready to end the conversation. Even though he was right things still felt wrong._

_ "Father had to of known that they loved each other why would he willingly split them apart?" I said softly to myself. I had to talk to him. Gabriel, somehow knowing what I was thinking about doing, grasped my shoulders a little hard._

_ "Whatever you are thinking of doing Allusia don't. This business is of none of your concern." he commanded. I shook my head._

_ "Aren't you worried that something is wrong here?" I asked._

_ "Of course I am but we must let our brother and sister figure things out themselves. You know questioning father will upset him." he said. He was right. Father didn't like to be questioned and I would never want to anger him. I sighed and Gabriel leaned in wanting me to press my forehead against his and I did. Our wings folded calmly now._

_ "I'm just worried that something bad will happen. Father told me to make the right decisions because difficult times would be coming. I wander if this is what he meant." I said softly. I could feel his cool breath against my lips and his chest was going up and down, in sync with mine._

_ "Don't think too much on this, my beloved. When the time comes for these decisions to be made then you will be ready." he answered and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back softly._

_ "Tonight I must patrol the gates. There have been sightings of dark entities nearing the gates and I must go check them out. I want you to stay at my home tonight." Gabriel said pulling back and looking deeply within my eyes. I smiled._

_ "Okay." I said softly. Later that night I was in Gabriel's bed alone staring at the ceiling. I didn't mind though. I had a lot to think about. The door suddenly burst open so I couldn't think, but I sat up quickly to see Michael standing there with his armor in hand._

_ "Allusia have you seen Juliet? Demons have attacked the gates and she is nowhere on the battle field." he told frantically. My eyes widened and I got out of the bed. _

_ "No I haven't seen her." I said shaking my head. He nodded but looked very upset now._

_ "Stay here." he commanded and left. My heart beat fast and I had to do something but where would she be?_

_ "You know where." I heard my father's voice say in my head and I instantly knew where. I went to the window and opened it to see the sky was red with blood and knew the battle was very dangerous. I prayed Gabriel was okay. I had to find Juliet though. I jumped out the window and flew low in the ground. I didn't want to be seen by a soldier or demon. As I flew the ground was getting misty for I knew I was coming to the edge of heaven._

_ I saw a figure in the distance and knew it was Juliet. When I got closer I saw it was Juliet fighting off a demon. I landed and stopped so I wouldn't get in the way. Her arms clenched her sword as she fought off the demon. I had never seen her kill so all I could do was watch in amazement. Her fierce gaze showed no fear and she moved so swiftly. Her grasp on her sword tightened and she swung hard killing the demon in its stand._

_ I smiled at the sight of her victory and started to walk towards her. She was staring down on to earth. She shifted a little and I knew she knew of my presence. I stopped a few feet behind her and she said nothing._

_ "What would you do if I told you that I'm going to do something that was inexcusable in the eyes of our father?" she asked in such a soft tone that I wasn't even sure if I heard her right even with my angel like ears. I shook my head a little._

_ "Then I would just hope that whatever inexcusable thing you are going to do is for the right reason and not because of a selfish reason." I answered truthfully. She said nothing and I wanted to ask her why she wasn't at Heavens gates with the other soldiers fighting off the demons._

_ "Michael didn't want me." she stated in a simple tone. My body sort of tensed at her words. "When Gabriel told Michael and Uriel and I to talk things over Michael said that I should be with Uriel because fate had sealed us together. He said he didn't wish to be the reason anything horrible happened. My heart was torn apart." She turned to me and I saw nothing in her eyes, a very bad sign. "I cannot be in a place where our love will never be expressed."_

_ I cocked my head a little with worry._

_ "Juliet…" and she fell. Her figure no longer stood before me and my eyes widened as I stared at nothing. A whooshing sound caught my attention again and I turned to see one of the entities. He had black and red wings and jet black hair. His armor was large and fearing, but I did not fear him._

_ "The angel without fear." he said examining me. "You're one of the reasons why this little battle has started. Killing you would be a great honor to the Morningstar" With that said he lunged for me, his claws out and ready to grab me. I did nothing. I could only think of Juliet and how she disappeared down to earth. She was gone. A fallen angel…_

_To be continued_

_Angels-part 11_

_ The demon growled as he was about to strike me but his strike never came for he instantly hissed in pain and disappeared in red smoke. I looked ahead to see Michael on in archer's stance with a bow in his hand already up and he looked so vicious right now. I could only stare at him and when I looked at his face I saw Juliet and my heart broke more. He came up to me and hugged me._

_ "Its alright." he whispered in my ear, "it's over." I swallowed a little._

_ "Gabriel?" I asked looking at him as he pulled back. He smiled._

_ "He is alright." he told, but my hurt face still didn't change even though I was happy for his safety and he saw this._

_ Before he could speak Uriel flew down behind Michael. We looked at him. He had blood on his armor._

_ "Father wishes to see you two." he said blankly and took off again. Michael and I looked at each other before taking off into the sky. Michael flew beside me glancing at me as if making a decision about asking me something. I knew what he wanted to ask me but I knew I couldn't answer him yet. When we arrived at the temple all was quiet and the skies were grey, a sign of rain. We went inside and walked down the hall. Soldiers merely bowed their heads with respect and Michael returned the gesture. When we arrived at the throne room the doors were open and we stepped in to see father on this throne and Gabriel in front of him._

_ I was happy to see him once again. Michael and I walked in and Gabriel looked at us. He looked so confused to see me and even a little worried but he didn't seem to show it. We stopped beside him and he remained staring at me. The three of us looked at father then got down on one knee and bowed our heads._

_ "Rise." he commanded and we did but I kept my head down. I couldn't look at him and soon I felt my eyes water._

_ "Allusia," I hear him call and I visibly tense making Gabriel and Michael look at me. I slowly lifted my head and the tears now fall which makes Michael and Gabriel, especially Gabriel, alert but they remain silent and still. Father's eyes are so soft and heartwarming that I cry more, happy that he loves me. He slightly tilts his head. "Where is Juliet?" He already knew what had happened. I close my eyes and look down once again. I can already imagine Michael staring me down since he himself couldn't find her._

_ "Did she die in battle?" he asked innocently. I shake my head. "Was she taken in battle or turned into a demon of the Morningstar?" once again I shake my head. Gabriel glared at me now and I could tell that he was invisibly demanding I tell father if something happened. _

_ "Then what has happened?" he asked in a soft tone. I feel an invisible force lifting my head up and meeting his eyes._

_ "She has fallen father." I answered in a weak tone. Michael and Gabriel's eyes widen but Michael tensed more. Father flexed a white eyebrow and I waited for his reaction. His eyes turned to Gabriel,_

_ "Gabriel our conversations of finding new soldiers will end here. I've been thinking it over and I've found another soldier for you." he suddenly says which surprised both Michael and I. Gabriel looked at him then bowed._

_ "This is good father." he answered and I could tell he was also puzzled by his sudden change of conversation. Father nodded._

_ "Leave us. I wish to speak to Allusia alone." he commanded looking at Michael now. He was resistant at first but nodded and turned and quickly left. Gabriel looked at me before turning and slowly leaving the room. I looked at my father awaiting his punishment if there was one. He sighed._

_ "You experienced fear my child." he said. I was confused now. I can't show fear. He gave me the ability._

_ "I thought I was made without that emotion." I spoke softly. He nodded._

_ "What did you feel when Juliet fell to earth?" he asked calmly. I had to think about it._

_ "I felt pain and emptiness like I had just lost someone dear to me." I answered. He nodded._

_ "When you heard that she couldn't be found on the battle field or that Gabriel was fighting in battle did your heart not beat faster than normal?" he asked tilting his head down a little at me. I thought back to later on tonight and remembered when I couldn't control the rate of my heartbeat and it came to me, slowly but surely. I was afraid. Knowing this fact scared me even more._

_ "Peace, Allusia, peace." father soothed and I forced myself to calm down as I looked at him._

_ "What will you do about Juliet father?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded to himself once and started to slowly pace._

_ "She has left heaven and became a fallen angel. I am not pleased." he stated and I let my head drop. He stopped and looked at me._

_ "Allusia, since you now can sense fear I have decided to put YOU in my army." he said sternly. My head shot up and only my eyes widen. I'm speechless…_

_End_


End file.
